Esa Sonrisa
by Patrix
Summary: Ambientado despues del 5 libro. Harry se siente perdido, pero alguien hará renacer la esperanza en su corazon con una simple sonrisa.


Esa sonrisa.

Estaba aturdido, confundido, triste, preocupado, enfadado, desesperanzado… Y tenía miedo, si, el gran Harry Potter estaba muy asustado. Asustado por no hacer lo que se esperaba de el.

Pero nada tenia ya sentido para el. ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando perdía todo aquello que era importante para el? Cuando poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como todos creían, de que en realidad solo era un muchacho cualquiera, un muchacho cualquiera que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de un maldito asesino.

¿Dicen que tiene suerte por seguir vivo¿Suerte de seguir vivo¿Qué tiene de bueno eso cuando lo voy perdiendo todo?

¿De verdad soy fuerte? Si fuera fuerte podría salvar a aquellos que amo, no dejaría sufrir a sus seres queridos, impediría que la gente muera…

Se sienta en el gran comedor, solo. Los demás están durmiendo, pero el. El no puede dormir.

Una lágrima se desliza lentamente por su mejilla.

Había perdido a la gente que mas quería. Sus padres… siquiera llego a conocerlos… pero les quería. Y murieron defendiéndolo a el…

Y Sirius….

Un sollozo escapo de su garganta.

Sirius había muerto por su estupidez, por haber querido hacerse el héroe. No había echo caso a lo que le decían a su alrededor. No había querido aprender oclumancia y eso le había llevado directamente a una trampa. Sirius no lo dudo a la hora de ir a rescatarlo, porque le quería, quería protegerlo a toda costa. Pero al final, fue el quien acabo perdiendo la vida. Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de su padrino cuando fue alcanzado por ese maldito hechizo de Bellatrix, su cara de sorpresa y miedo, para luego desaparecer detrás de ese velo…

Había muerto por el.

Se limpio las lágrimas de la cara, pero apresuradamente otras lágrimas volvieron a caer desde sus ojos, una tras otra.

¿Cuántas vidas más se perderían en esa guerra?

Pensó en sus amigos. Ellos trataban de apoyarle siempre, de hacerle sentir mejor. Ve sus caras de preocupación cada ve que le ven aparecer, y sus miradas cómplices diciéndose que debían animarme como fuera. Sin duda, Hermione y Ron son los mejores amigos.

Pero desde que salen juntos, me siento un poco… desplazado. No me parece mal que salga, ya era hora. Pero al verlos me doy cuenta de lo solo que estoy yo. Y al fin y al cabo, eso es lo mejor… Jamás me arriesgaría a poner en peligro a nadie de esa manera… Y¿Quién quería estar con una persona con el de verdad? Tenia muchas admiradoras si, pero no le conocían de verdad. Para ellas solo era una persona muy famosa, todo era fachada para ellas. No me conocen… Y¿Quién quería estar realmente con el cuando esta constantemente perseguido por la mismísima muerte?

Porque el no temía morir, el temía vivir… temía sobrevivir a la gente que quería, verlos morir a todos y encontrarse solo. Pero el ya se sentía solo…. ¿Merece la pena seguir luchando para esto?

Siguió llorando silenciosamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado y le miraba apenada, con el corazón en un puño.

Levanto la cabeza y la vio.

Fue extraño, el corazón le dio un brinco, el pulso se le acelero y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era una jovencita preciosa, no recordaba haberla visto antes… Pero Harry pudo ver en sus preciosos ojos pena… comprensión… ¿ternura¿cariño?

La chica alargo su brazo, le cogió la mano y le sonrió tiernamente.

Entonces Harry comprendió de pronto porque debía seguir luchando. Debía luchar por esa sonrisa… Por esa sencilla sonrisa que le acababa de regalar esperanzas y fuerzas. Esa sonrisa que le había cautivado inesperadamente.

La joven se levanto lentamente después de un rato.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir- su dulce voz embelesó sus sentidos.

La chica se fue alejando de su lado lentamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Harry entonces.

La joven se giro sonriéndole.

-Agnes… me llamo Agnes.

-Gracias… Agnes- dijo lentamente.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo un poco la cabeza, se giro y se alejo.  
Antes de llegar a la puerta del comedor se volvió hacia el que seguía sentado.

-Buenas noches… Harry.

Y efectivamente, esa noche Harry durmió feliz. Por primera vez sus sueños no fueron visitados por horribles pesadillas, siendo sustituidos por una preciosa sonrisa, unos hermosos ojos, una dulce voz, una linda muchacha, a la que solo le había bastando una mirada para enamorarlo.

Agnes.


End file.
